Puzzle Pieces
by Le-chan1
Summary: Group of Ficlets Shonenai based between Yami and Yugi. Mainly fluff, no like, no read.


**A.N. Well, this idea came to me while reading YuGiOh book 6, the story where Anzu and Yugi go on their "Date" and well, I was just wondering what Yami was thinking when he took over Yugi's body before getting sprayed in the face with a water gun. - so this is all in Yami's perspective. Enjoy.**

Realization

The first time I noticed my feelings for my other half, I didn't quiet understand them. I'd been locked away with in the depths of the darkness for so long that I'd forgotten who I was, or even what my mission was supposed to be. I was devoured by the same darkness I fought to destroy, the shadows eating and feeding off of my helpless feelings.

But the moment I awoke, to find myself inside the body of another, I guess that was when I started to love him. He was small, kind, and easily hurt. Craving revenge, and the darkness that had consumed me for many years I struck out, condemning many to their hellish misery all the while protecting and getting to know my little light.

I'd often walk out of my own soul room and simply sit inside of his, taking in the comfort of his purity. I didn't understand it then, I simply thought the feelings I found where a need to protect him from any harm, to keep him from the shadows I knew too much of already.

His crush on the girl Anzu, was something I was aware of from the first morning I was with him. He had childish thoughts, and some hormone induced dreams that were fairly amusing at first. So I chose to protect her, and when she started to look for me inside the boy, I thought I could help him get the girl of his dreams.

But I was wrong.

The more I smiled, the more I accepted her trying to show her that Yugi was the reason I helped her, she only fell harder and more deeply for me, and that was when I began to notice the way she used Yugi to get to me.

She wasn't meaning to be unfair, she wasn't aiming to hurt. I mean, how could she have known that I was not apart of Yugi, just a spirit who possessed him. Even knowing this, it still angered me. So At first I pushed off my jealousy as that, simple anger that she would try so hard to get close to Yugi, go so far as to call him out on a date, only to try and call me out.

Yugi didn't realize this, and if he did, he never showed any sign of it. So that summer morning when she called him out for a date, I'd been happy for him. His joy permeated the room I sat in, and I couldn't help but smile for him. If he was happy and content, then so was I.

At least, that's what I tried to tell myself. But sitting alone inside his soul room feeling his blood pump slightly faster, watching as he gazed upon his crush with eyes full of longing and tender feeling, hearing his thoughts of praise and love, I became angry. Angry and jealous.

I couldn't understand it myself, as they boy lay out in the sun letting the warmth ease him into a sleepy state. Slowly his image appeared in his soul room, snuggled against the blankets of his bed with a soft smile on his face.

I had to escape.

I took over his body sitting up rapidly, my heart thundering in denial, that as the boy had laid there, I wanted to hold him close, to keep him as far away from that girl as possible. I looked around the place, knowing the park for what is was but only through the boy's memories, only through Yugi's eyes. I knew I did not know what this place was, or even what one would do here, all the screaming and half naked people, running around laughing and playing in the water. The electronic rides that looked far too dangerous in my eyes, but at the same time exciting in Yugi's.

It was then that I realized, I did not belong here.

And I _hated _that.

Yugi was mine, he belonged to me and so this world would not keep me from him, Anzu would not keep me from him. It was during my dark thoughts that I realized that Anzu had noticed the change, and was about to confront her when some little brat trotted up and sprayed me in the face with some icy water.

My shock had me falling back into my soul room as Yugi woke back up, screaming at the child and running off after him, I was grateful for it too, I would have hurt my Aibou had I stayed and laid claim to him in front of the girl.

Reluctantly, I let the issue go. I was a shadow in his soul, like a parasite and though I may have laid claim to him, he was not mine.

Not yet, anyway.

I stayed away as long as I could until, finally, Yugi called me out, asked me to appear and save his friends. It was the first time he'd ever addressed me personally, as he turned himself into a part of the game at hand. It was the first time we'd met, and as he looked up and into my eyes, that was when I claimed him. As my partner, my light, Yugi was mine.

I called him to my room that night, lulled him down and into the darkness that was my soul. He awoke in his spirit room, dazed and sleepy, as I coaxed him to the hallway that separated our two souls. Yugi was scared, but hearing my voice he left the light and opened my door.

I wanted to grab him then. To press against him and love him, to take his sweetness into my own body, to caress and taste, but instead I simply stood with a smile as he grinned, lifting a hand to shake my own and said, "Thank you, the other me."

Admittedly, I was crushed. He'd unknowingly put a barrier between us with that simple gesture, and I had to accept it. We talked more, mentally as our link grew stronger through his Grandpa's abduction by Pegasus. He started to call me, Yami, his darkness, his shadow. I liked the name, it help me to believe that we where two different people, that perhaps it was possible to love him and be loved in return.

When we met in our soul rooms now, he usually hugged me or pulled me by the hand with him to his room so we could talk. My soul room seemed to unnerve him, I understood but still felt a little saddened by that fact. I asked him once about it, and he answered that all the doors made him fear that one day I'd walk through one, and never return.

I'd been touched.

Before I thought better of it I promised him that I would never leave him, that I belonged to him now, to do what he wanted with. I pulled my little light into my arms and held him close. He'd thought I was trying to comfort him and smiled hugging me back in a joyous fashion. But I was really trying to make him understand.

Things are harder now, I'm a Pharaoh, my name is Atemu, I was supposed to find peace in the afterlife, but let myself be trapped by the magic I could not control, yet this boy, this light of mine, can.

I know, I must leave him, but I do not wish to. I've already left that eternal sleep once, what's another life time?

You're asleep now Aibou, sleeping as calmly and sweetly as an infant. You may hate the fact that you still look like your twelve, but I find that fact most endearing. I made you a promise, Aibou, that I will never leave your side, and I won't. If you win tomorrow against me, I will go on to my resting place and beg for a life with you, I will return, if you still want me I'll be with you, I will. But if I win Aibou, you will become mine, and I will not let you escape. I've waited much too long for you, and if it comes down to this, then I'll take my chance I will have you.

Is that all right with you Aibou?

He continues to sleep, unaware of my darkness, but that is fine with me, I'll take that silence as an affirmative, because, I have come to a realization.

I love my Aibou.

And that's just fine with me.

**A.N. I know, timeline and layout don't fit but I have never seen the entirety of this series nor the manga so please bare with me. - Please review let me know what you think, and I may post some more one shots under this as different "Chapters" that have absolutely nothing in common except for the fact that they all deal with Yami and Yugi and Shonen Ai. - No like, no read. LOL **

**Lechan**


End file.
